


Between the Lines

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Roommates, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean and Castiel sharing teaching experiences in this moment of domestic fluff.This work is part of a 31 Day Destiel prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different word each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Doodles
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Between the Lines

Dean was sketching set pieces for the play his students were working on at the dining room table when Castiel came into the room with a pile of papers. Castiel asked, "Will I bother you if I use the table too?"

"Knock yourself out, Cas. Always good to have company."

Castiel put the papers down on the table and pulled a red pen. He pulled a thin paper off the top of the stack and started to read it. Dean stared at him for a moment. The more he read the paper, the more furrowed Castiel's brow became. Castiel let out a deep sigh, as he started marking the paper heavily in red ink.

Dean asked, "Students getting you down, Cas?"

Castiel looked up at him, "Am I bothering you, Dean?"

"Not at all, Cas. Sometimes it helps to talk about students."

Castiel looked up at the ceiling, "It's sometimes disappointing when you realize your students don't really care about being in your class. It's a requirement so they try to power or bluff their way through it. Finding a student who actually likes reading Sound and the Fury is a rare occurrence. I really think I'm just wasting my time most days, and I should stick to teaching them grammar instead of lit. But I have a reading list I have to cover."

Dean patted his shoulder, "I feel you, Cas. I'm in a slightly better spot because I teach an elective, so most of my students chose my class versus something else. I still get kids who want to drift by."

Castiel let out a small bitter laugh, "What connection do kids have to stories written eighty or a hundred years ago? At least when I teach poetry, I can teach that through song lyrics."

Dean looked at him consolingly, "I don't know. I kind of hustle through Shakespeare's plays so we can do more modern things. This year the kids are trying to adapt a book into a play. It's an experience."

Castiel arched an eyebrow, "How are they doing with that?"

"They are making progress. We've got a basic script, and now we're doing auditions to assign parts. I'm trying to come up with some ideas for the sets. I like to give them a basic premise and let them run with it. Here let me show you." Dean pushed the stack of papers toward him. "These are just rough doodles; don't judge them on artistic merit."

Castiel let out a low whistle at the first one, "These are quite good, Dean. You sell yourself way short on these. I can barely color between the lines." He continued to flip through them. He froze when he got to a page with a symbol on it. 

He narrowed his eyes and said, "What's this, Dean?"

"Oh, it's an Enochian symbol for banishing angels. The kids are adapting that novel I told you about by Nova."

Castiel switched to the next drawing, "Surely, they could select something better. There are many great authors to choose from."

"I suggested it; the kids took to it like wildfire. It has a lot of introspection in it, which leads to writing soliloquies. We're only adapting a few chapters. I think it will be good."

Castiel shifted in his chair and pulled another paper from his stack. After a moment, he offered, "If you want me to, I can take a look at the script and make edits."

Dean indicated the paper that Castiel had covered in red ink. "Like that?"

Castiel smiled at him, "No, I promise to be kinder and gentler to your students. I didn't spend a month reading a book with them."

The two of them worked quietly next to each other. Dean enjoyed the easy companionship the two of them shared. He said, "You'll make a lot better roommate than Sam. You are calming."

Castiel leaned back in his chair and laughed until tears started to form at his eyes.

"What's so funny, Cas?" Dean started to laugh along even though he had no clue what they were laughing about.

"You are the first person in my entire life that called me calm. Gabe's name for me is whirlwind. Jimmy tells me he got all the brains, and I have all the energy."

Dean frowned, "I just mean we can hang out and not talk, but it still feels like we're together."

Castiel stopped laughing, "I feel that too, Dean. It's just different with you. I don't feel like I need to fill up the empty space."

They stared at each other. Dean let out a nervous laugh, "It's a good thing we're roomies then. We'll never be chatterboxes with each other and get some peace and quiet."

"This might sound stupid, Dean. But I feel like I finally found a home."

Dean met his eyes, "For as long as you want, Cas. For as long as you want."


End file.
